Mors tua vita meas
by Adelaide Scott
Summary: :Guildford/Cornelia, Euphemia  una vision de ella o su "fantasma", en todo caso , menciones de Lelouch y Suzaku. No todos tenemos suerte. Tú la tienes, hermana. Te han ofrecido vivir. Cuando todo esto termine. Y tú quieres.


Mors tua vita meas

_Aqui viene la lluvia otra vez,_  
_cae desde las estrellas, empapa mi dolor de nuevo,_  
_convirtiéndome en lo que soy desde que mi memoria descansa_  
_sin que olvide lo que he perdido._

**Green day-Wake me up when september ends.**

Cornelia siempre agradeció el tener una hermana menor a la cual dar ejemplos, educar, puesto que las Institutrices eran crueles y distantes, la madre que tenían, demasiado depresiva al tener una figura borrosa en comparación con otras Reinas de Charles Zi Britania y ni hablar de este último, al que siempre veían en la distante posición del trono, quizás afectuosamente dándoles órdenes o reprendiéndoles por fallar en alguna instancia de la formación esperada para futuros íconos políticos.

Euphemia le daba motivos para mantener la frente en alto delante de terceros que se inclinaban ante ellas, esperando palabras sabias y crueles, dignas de directrices de un Imperio que crecía día a día, como Britania. Y estar al tanto de la naturaleza emotiva de Euphie, la ayudaba ya a solas a practicar el calor en su compañía, a estrechar las heridas cometidas en son de la rectitud y cuidarlas hasta que en ellas florecía la más sincera dulzura. Euphie era la más delicada flor entre sus dedos, que hacía a todas las demás palidecer en colores y nobleza.

Pero Euphie ya no estaba con ella y la última vez que la vio, pensó que era una pesadilla. Cornelia rara vez soñaba. Se odiaba por hacerlo, porque mordía el cebo de sus anhelos y no solo ignoraba qué sucedía hasta despertar, sino que se encontraba a sí misma lamentando que no fuese cierto lo ocurrido o acaso deseando que nunca pasara.

Guildford le había sugerido que durmiera. Eran muchas emociones juntas. Acababa de enterarse de que su hermano había caído preso en manos de Lelouch, junto con la pequeña Nunnally inclusive. Cornelia nunca se imaginó huérfana. En el peor de los casos, lamentaba abandonar a Euphie y luego de que ella muriera, se sumergió en una nada rojiza, intentando responder a las múltiples interrogantes que la rondaban.

Sin embargo, la escuchó cantar de vuelta, en los jardines de la villa en Aries donde crecieron y pasaron los momentos más felices, a salvo de la guerra que dirigía su padre en el mundo exterior, cuando Cornelia estaba incluso ansiosa de tomar parte, como Marianne antes de ser madre. Los pájaros se acercaban a ella a posarse en sus manos, hipnotizados por su voz. Igual que Cornelia, que inevitablemente rompía su semblante serio para sonreírle por encima de la taza de té y las tareas de las institutrices, olvidadas junto a las galletas y el pastel. Euphie era dulce. Iba bien con aquello. Una escena vieja y enterrada con mil lágrimas en su superficie, a la que solo se abrazaba por encima del ataúd de cristal cuando debía atacar con toda su furia a quien se interpusiera en su camino para salvar la honra de su pobre hermana. Tan ingenua. Simplemente se fue a hablar a solas con Lelouch. Se entregó en bandeja de plata. Cornelia debió haber estado presente para pegarle un tiro en el corazón ni bien él hubiera hecho amago de llevarla a donde los guardias no podrían protegerla. Ni un millón de agujas en el suyo equivaldrían al dolor de aquella pérdida. Nunca.

Euphemia tarareaba la marcha nupcial y Cornelia suspiró en su silla, preguntándose cómo lo sabría. En el sueño, Euphie no había muerto nunca. Solo se fugó con su Caballero para regresar casada y ser destituida de su título nobiliario. Hubo un tiempo en el que ese desenlace estremecía a Cornelia de solo considerarlo. Ya despierta, lo habría preferido mil veces. De todos modos: discutían lo mismo en lo que Cornelia pensaba antes de dormirse.

-Yo creo, querida hermana mayor, que deberías decirle que sí.-Y caminó en su dirección, rodeada de un aura delicada y tierna, que siempre inducía a Cornelia a considerar cada palabra expresada, aunque se mostrara estoica.

-Le haría daño. Nunca podría preocuparme por nadie más que por ti.-Cornelia le acomodó un rizo detrás de la oreja y le acarició la mejilla. Euphie cerró los ojos, apretándole la mano contra su piel, aún tarareando la misma canción, insistentemente.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más te engañarás?-Una dureza repentina, de la que no creyó capaz de oír saliendo de sus labios. Y el rojo había teñido su vestido rosado, sus cabellos claros, su piel blanca como la cera, sus labios que parecían gusanos desgarrados y sus cuencas que albergaban luces sin vida. Cornelia se apartó y solo entonces, ella recobró su apariencia apacible, la misma Euphie a la que supo atesorar sin proteger con suficiente vehemencia y regresaron los recuerdos que la desgarraron por dentro. Más que las balas de Schneizel. Más que mentirle a Nunnally. Más que Lelouch, vivo y asesinándolos uno a uno.-Luego de verte, tengo que irme a visitar a Lelouch. No sabes lo triste que ha estado, ni el miedo que tiene.-Parecía sinceramente dolida por el destino del tirano, que no podía estar menos que desgraciadamente consumado en su cúspide.

-¡¿Y qué hay de ti? ¡¿No merecías vivir con plenitud, más allá de lo que yo deseara?-Estalló Cornelia, con los ojos muy abiertos y aún negándose a derramar una sola lágrima. Era dura y ya era difícil quitarle sangre como para agregar a la mezcla extraída, sal melancólica. Esta tomaba forma de puñal y se hundía en su interior. Acabándola. La muerte de Euphie la había matado. Era de allí en más, un ser que se movía hacia delante sin consciencia de sí mismo, más allá de la limpieza prometida a su hermana. Su regalo: Lelouch. Cornelia no se permitió ser mujer nunca. Guerrera, primero. Y después, Vengadora.

-Eso ya no importa. Sé que nos quisimos mucho y que nuestro afecto era más que solo eso, al punto de que ha quedado impreso en la eternidad. Por eso aún puedo hablarte, hermana, pero no todos tenemos suerte.-Ahora le tomó las manos. Y eran tibias, no estaban muertas, así que Cornelia casi se permite llorar. Pero no recordaba cómo.-Tú la tienes. Te han ofrecido vivir. Cuando todo esto termine. Y tú quieres vivir. Lo has querido desde que supiste que él estaba vivo todavía, ¿verdad? Y que aún pensaba en ti. Con la locura devota de siempre.

Cornelia apretó a Euphie contra su pecho, aspirando su fragancia. ¿Cómo hacía para oler tan bien? No importaba qué perfume usara, Cornelia siempre olía a sudor y sangre, a tierra y esfuerzo, a pólvora y aceite de las armas. Despertó agarrando la almohada de su cama del hospital, Guildford dormitando a su lado con las gafas negras, a pesar de la noche avanzada y sus manos entrelazadas levemente con una de las de Cornelia. Entre las mantas, junto a su vientre, encontró la pequeña caja de terciopelo, con el anillo que le ofrecieron horas antes en la víspera.

-Sé que estoy ciego. Que el Emperador Demonio lleva las de triunfar y que ya no se considera una princesa. Pero si usted me aceptara, sería el mayor de los honores poder protegerla de otro modo, mientras que sigo vivo.

-¡G-Guildford! Yo…no puedo…-Pero la sortija parecía llamarle. Y no porque fuera especialmente lujosa o Cornelia ambiciosa. Los planes de matrimonio brillaban por su ausencia en el historial de esta mujer. Por un motivo u otro, salía en campaña de guerra cada vez que alguien mencionaba una fiesta en la que pudiera conocer a un _muchacho_ digno. Quizás porque a menudo estas sugerencias señalaban hombres de cincuenta años en adelante que iban por la sexta esposa, algunas de ellas aún vivas y un título prometedor pero no lo suficiente como para que Cornelia dejara de fastidiarse ante tal trato.

Él sonrió como cuando ella era una niña y lo amaba en secreto, llorando cada día ante la mera idea de que se casara con una de sus supuestas amantes. Parecía a punto de acariciarle los cabellos, como Andreas Darlton lo hacía a veces. Nunca se atrevía, aunque esa noche incluso le tomó las manos y se acercó tanto, sin llegar a besarla, que sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

-Incluso si no acepta, es una reliquia de mi familia. Me gustaría que usted la tuviera. Quizás le dé suerte en la batalla final.

El corazón le había batido entonces como si estuviera a punto de detenerse y tuviera miedo. Mucho miedo. Luego, el sueño obediente.

Soltó las manos de Guildford para deslizar el anillo en el cuarto dedo y volver a acomodarse para dormir, con una sonrisa plácida. Quería sorprenderlo cuando despertara. Volvió a dormir con la intención de regresar a la Villa Aries, para contarle de las nuevas a Euphie. Quizás incluso Marianne y esa visión menos perniciosa que tenía de Lelouch, cuando eran niños y seguramente inocentes.


End file.
